fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment (Ace A Live episode)
Part 1 Picking off what happened the last time, Shido Itsuka was shot down by a spacequake in the middle of Tokyo but he managed to eject just in time. After a rough landing, he encountered a girl at ground zero. Behind the rubble, Shido surveyed the mysterious girl while holding his sidearm with his two hands. Shido - (quietly mumbles) What is a girl doing in the middle of a fight? Shido decided to quietly get a closer look at her while remaining alert for any RLF soldiers alongside the girl's next moves. As he was about to get closer, the girl suddenly raises a sword from a throne-like platform and lauched an energy slash right at him. It missed by a very narrown margin as Shido ducked for cover. When the smoke clears, he can't see her in the crater. When he turned his head to the right, he was shocked to see her pointing her sword at him. Shido - Aah! (moves a few inches back and drops his pistol in the process) Unknown girl - So it's true. You came to kill me? Shido - (This can't be.) (10:10 hrs. - 3000 meters south of the spacequake zone) Nearby, a three-ship helicopter formation is closing in on Shido's location. Inside is the secretive Kestrel Tream led by Cpt. Hiroto Tonomachi, one of Shido's close friends. Gryphon 41 - This is Gryphon Squadron, approaching the DZ at bearing 002. HQ - Copy that, Gryphon. Be advised, air cover will enter Tokyo airspace in 20 minutes. Gryphon 41 - All right, everyone. We're going to drop Kestrel Team near the disaster zone and locate our package. Anyone who tries to shoot at either him or us, take them out. Hiroto - Roger, but someone might be with him. Gryphon 41 - Okay then. If someone is with him, cover that guy as well. Hiroto - Copy. As soon as the Gryphon Squadron is hovering above the DZ, the Kestrel Team readies their wires for a safe drop to the ground. Hiroto - All right, guys. Lock and load! Hiroto went first, followed by his fellow soldiers. Hiroto - This is Kestrel Team, we're on the ground. All units, move out! Cautiously looking for Shido, they armed their assault rifles for any potential threat. Back at the crater, Shido was caught by the girl with her sword, who is inching it closer. Shido - I...I don't want to harm you! Unknown girl - What?! Suddenly, gunfire erupted as the RLF soldiers found her and the downed pilot. This surprised the two of them and Shido returned fire with his sidearm. RLF soldier - We have the target! Firing now! RLF soldier - Be careful, there's a Spirit with him! Knowing that a direct confrontation is impossible, Shido decided that he has to take cover and fire while on the move. Shido - We can't stay here! We need to move! Unknown girl - Alright, although... Shido - GET GOING!! Convinced by what he said, the Spirit followed him to escape. Part 2 While the Kestrel Team is searching, they can hear gunfire from afar. Kestrel 2 - You hear that? It sounds like gunfire. Hiroto - You're right. We have to check there. All units, move! Kestrel Team - Yes, sir! They began to run to the suspected source of the sound. While on their way there, they found multiple RLF soldiers, including a few tanks and light vehicles. Hiroto - Contact! Open fire! (cue 'Beyond The Canal') The Kestrel Team and the RLF exchanged gunfire as they try to break through the RLF unit that is blocking their way. Kestrel 3 - Even if you're injured, keep pulling that trigger! Kestrel 5 - I need sitrep! Hiroto - No good! The tanks are starting to aim at us! Flank them! Kestrel 3 - Affirmative! The Kestrel Team began to move to attack the enemy at different angles. Some used the destroyed buildings beside the RLF forces to attack with some surprise. One opened fire and killed three of the RLF soldiers. Kestrel 4 - Enemy down. Another, this time by Kestrels 2, 3 and 5, opened fire at the enemy while Hiroto sneakily planted charges on two tanks. He escaped undetected and pressed the trigger. In an instant, the tanks blew up, sending some RLF soldiers smacking to the ground. Kestrel 2 - Tank destroyed! Hiroto - All right, keep pushin'! From there, they managed to kill a number of soldiers in front of them. With that, they cleared an area full of RLF soldiers. To add some relief, they found two vehicle which somehow managed to run despite the gunfire. Kestrel 4 - Hey, Cap. I found some transports here. They survived at least so we can use them. Hiroto - Thanks, Kestrel 4. (10:15 hrs. - Unknown area) At an unkown area, a red-tinted A-10 Thunderbolt II was at the catapult ready to launch for its sortie. Control tower - Efreet, you are cleared for take-off. Efreet - Roger control. Efreet taking off. With the permission already granted, the catapult suddenly pulled the plane to take-off speed. When it reached the very end of the catapult, the plane lifted off and proceeded to retract its landing gear. 'Efreet' then head for an unknown location, alongside two Harriers with the pilot. (10:17 hrs. -Tokyo) Shido and the Spirit began to head south in hopes of running away from the pursuing RLF soldiers. They managed to turn and hide, which resulted in the enemy began to look for him in an endless game of hide-and-seek. Believing that their pursuers are gone, they felt relieved. Shido - Whew! I think we can relax a little. Unknown girl - Alright. Shido - Now, I wanna talk some more. There's something I have to say. Unknown girl - What is it? Shido - Remember what you told me that you thought I'm going to kill you? Turns out I didn't really mean that. I'm just here trying to free a capital that is now not! Unknown girl - You're really serious? Shido - Yeah! Unknown girl - As in serious, serious? Shido - I am serious, serious! Unknown girl - One-hundred percent serious, serious?! Shido - A thousand percent serious, serious! After Shido insisted, the Spirit then scratched her head as if she was about to get angry, but then she suddenly calmed down. Unknown girl - Okay. Fine. At least you are not against me for now. By the way, who are you? Shido - Shido. Shido Itsuka, CPAF pilot. Unknown girl - 'CPAF'?" Shido - Don't know? Well, it means 'Circum-Pacific Allied Forces'. Unknown girl - Wow. Shido - (nodded) So, who are you? Unknown girl - I...I don't know who I am, honestly. Okay, why not you can give me a name? I don't have that as well. Shido - Well, let me think. For a while, he thought of various names for the Spirit. One name, 'Tome', didn't work out so well and she almost gave away their location. Shido - Better not do that. She nodded and Shido finally thought of one. Shido - How about...'Tohka'? Unknown girl - 'Tohka'? Well, I guess that will work. Shido wrote down her new name in Kanji to show her how it was written. She then used some form of energy glowing at her fingertip to write it herself. Unknown girl - 'Tohka'. 'Tohka'. I think I like it. Thank you. Shido - You're welcome. Tohka then smiled after what Shido gave her. However, the happy moment was short-lived as nearby gunfire erupted, but it stopped almost immediately. Shido - Wait here. Shido then hold his sidearm into position while Tohka began to wait. When he peeked from a wall, he found several soldiers wearing the CPAF flag and a squad logo. He then knew the identity of the soldiers. Shido - Tonomachi? As if he can hear the call, Hiroto then identified the voice despite the sound. Hiroto - Shido? Guys, we found him! The Kestrel Team leader walked towards Shido. Both men saw each other and were happy that they are okay. Hiroto - I came here to get you. Your team was getting worried when you were shot down. Shido - Few years since high school and you hadn't changed much. Hiroto - Yeah, I know. They then went on with more important matters. Hiroto - Okay then, we have to get moving. I'll get the helicopter to pick us up far from the front lines. Don't worry about the distance. We have some wheels to get there fast. Shido - If only we aren't tracked. Shido then turns his attention to Tohka. Shido - Tohka! Tohka - Yeah? Shido - Let's get out of here. Hiroto - Is she with you the whole time after you are shot down? Shido - Yeah. We had a rough start, actually. Hiroto - Glad you ain't killed by her, anyway. After finishing their conversation, Shido, Tohka and the Kestrel Team began to move to the point where they will be picked up by helicopter. When they reached the pick-up point, they found their helicopters approaching them. Hiroto - Rescue has arrived. Looks like our job is done. Immediately after, Gryphon 41 radioed him. Gryphon 41 - This is Gryphon 41, we have you in sight. Suddenly, RPG fire was heard as they witnessed a rocket heading for the helicopter. Gryphon 41 - We're hit! We're hit! We're going down! The helicopter crashed after spinning out of control. This followed by a large explosion which shocked everyone. Hiroto - AMBUSH! As the RLF opened fire on the CPAF team, they scrambled for cover and fired back. (cue 'Heartbreak One') Kestrel 2 - We need back-up! We can't hold on much longer! Hiroto - There's too many of them! Shido - We'll just have to push through! Tonomachi, when we will get air support?! Hiroto - 9 minutes! That's how long! Shido - WHAT?! Hiroto - No time to talk! Keep shooting! The CPAF became defiant as they try to eliminate the RLF soldiers shooting them. Kestrel 3 - One down! Kestrel 5 - Watch it! Enemy on the scaffolding. Kestrel 5 aimed his rifle and shot the RLF soldier dead. Kestrel 5 - Took care of that! Shido then checked on Tohka who took cover. Shido - You alright? Tohka - Yeah, I'm fine. As they slowly reduced the number of RLF soldiers, a CPAF tank force arrived to assist. The tank commander, who decided to assist them in searching for Itsuka but had radio problems on the way, radioed Tonomachi. Everest commander - This is the Everest Battalion, we're securing your escape route. Hold on until we can clear out the enemy. Hiroto - We'll do, Everest! Thanks! The Everest Battalion began to fire their cannons at the RLF soldiers, signaling Hiroto to run to the tanks. Hiroto - The route is clear! Run! The Kestrel Team ran to the safety of the tank force as Shido got Tohka out to be with him under cover fire. Suddenly, Hiroto noticed some RLF soldiers aiming their guns at Shido. Hiroto - Shido, behind you! Shido - What?! By the time Shido noticed what the enemy is doing, the RLF soldiers opened fire on Shido. The bullets pierced his back and fatally wounding him. This shocked everyone, including Tohka who was holding Shido's hand. Stunned, Tohka saw Shido falling to the ground as bullets were exchanged. Tohka - Sh-Shido? Hiroto - Shidooo! Kestrel 2 - Cover fire! Get them out of here! Kestrel 4 - Surpressing fire! Get me a medic! As she watched Shido lay motionless, she saw the RLF with anger as she slowly began to stand up, confusing some of the soldiers. Kestrel 3 - Oh no, what is she doing now?! She stood up as bullets flew towards her. To their surprise, the bullets were stopped by an energy shield surrounding Tohka and she lift one of her legs up. Tohka - Sandalphon! The moment she stepped her foot to the ground, the ground began to emit some form of energy. Shortly after, a throne of some kind popped out of the ground. This causes both sides to stop firing. Hiroto - What is that thing? Kestrel 2 - I don't know. Tohka began to remove her broadsword from the throne and points her anger towards those who killed Shido. Tohka - You'll pay for this! For killing my only fried! How dare you killed him?! The RLF began to open fire at her, but it was proven to be futile. She began to slash the soldiers with her weapon. Hiroto and Kestrel 2 began to think of their next move. Hiroto - We have to get Shido out of there. Kestrel 2 - What are you doing, cap?! He's already dead! Hiroto - I can't just leave him there. Cover me. Kestrel 2 - Roger, captain. I'll cover you. He began to run for Shido's body and carried him towards the tank unit. On the way there, he began to notice some heat. Hiroto - Am I burning up or something? Kestrel 2 - Captain, he's burning up! Leave him there! Hiroto - Wha..? When he layed Shido down, Hiroto noticed some flames directly over his wounds. After a few moments, he was shocked to see that the wounds are all gone. Hiroto - What...just...happened? Kestrel 2 - Captain! Hiroto - I'm on it! He carried Shido back to this team. To their surprise, they noticed the missing wounds as if nothing happened. Kestrel 4 - Did he just healed? Kestrel 2 - I don't know. The captain found out about it first. While they continued, they noticed Shido moved. Shido - Ugh....ugh...ugh! Hiroto - Shido? Shido moved up and began to talk. Shido - What just happened? Hiroto - One minute, you are shot dead. The next, you were healed. We don't know how it worked, but it's a miracle. Shido - Thanks for telling me. Hiroto - But we have other concerns. Tohka got enraged and began killing the RLF soldiers. Shido - That's right. Tohka! Hiroto - Cover him while he runs for Tohka. I'll going with him too. His soldiers nodded and began to clear out any soldiers as Shido run for Tohka. Shido - Tohka! TOHKA! When she heard Shido's voice, she looked back and saw Shido. Tohka - Shido? Shido - Tohka! Tohka - Shido! She ran towards Shido and the two hugged. The former also began to shed some tears as she witnessed Shido returned to her. Tohka - Thank you for coming back. Shido - I'm glad that we are back together. While Hiroto began to smile at their reunion, Kestrel 2 ran towards him in distress. Kestrel 2 - Captain, enemy A-10s are beginning their attack run on us! Hiroto - What?! Kestrel 2 - It's true, sir! We're entirely defensless against them! As they saw the RLF A-10s heading towards them, they also began to notice missiles heading straight towards the A-10s. Hiroto - Is that? Everest commander - This can't be... (cue 'Fighter's Honor') The missiles then hit the planes hard, sending them towards the ground. Above the sky, they saw another A-10, this time with red stripes and black engine pods, and some Harriers securing air superiority. When they noticed some more fighters, they began to break formation and secure air superiority. Efreet - Edge, take those on your two. Edge - Copy, Efreet. Efreet - Slash, cover me. Slash - You got it, chief. The squadron began a dogfight as they shoot down numerous fighters, leaving the CPAF combatants stunned with awe. Hiroto - Looks like we can rest easily. Shido - Yeah. I guess we can. Shortly after the dogfight ended in victory for Efreet's squadron, she radioed Hiroto. Efreet - Cpt. Tonomachi, is Itsuka with you? Hiroto - Yes, he is. He pointed at Shido with his eyes. Hiroto - It's for you. He then gave the radio to Shido. Shido - Hello? Efreet - Look's like you survived your first mission, even though you got injured in the process. Shido - Yeah, I know. Found out the hard way. Efreet - Anyway, your squadron mates are waiting for you back at the base. Let the Air Force deal with Tokyo airspace. For now, get some rest...big brother. Shido - Ugh..? Tohka - Anything wrong? Hiroto - You looked surprised for a second. Shido - ...uh, nothing. A surprised Shido then decided to finish the conversation properly with Efreet. Shido - Seirei, I copy. As he finished his talk, he saw the A-10 that saved him and his allies from total annihilation. He began to murmur a word that describes the plane. Shido - ...Kotori. Part 3 (1133 hrs. - Osaka International Airport, Osaka, Japan) (cue 'Horizon') At the base, the Kestrel Team, Shido and Tohka arrived in the temporary base to be greeted with relief as he escaped the ground assault in Tokyo. Daniel and Michael were also waiting for him and once he returned, they went to meet up with him. Daniel - You just made it back in one piece. Shido - Yeah. A bit rough during my time on the ground. Daniel - I know. This is surprising. You survived a spacequake collision by a near narrow margin. Not many pilots ever got close to them nowadays. Shido - That is what I heard before. Michael - Not only that, it was said that it was more powerful than a single Stonehenge shot. Good thing you saw it firsthand though and escaped. While they are talking, Tohka called Shido and began to run towards him. This got the attention of his fellow squadmates. Tohka - Hey Shido, what are you doing there? Daniel - Who is that girl? Shido - I found her at ground zero. Anything wrong? Michael - Well, there is nothing much wrong about her, to be honest. I was just concerned because of the damage the spacequake dealt to Tokyo. Daniel - Anyway, we'll be in the briefing room in a little while. Just meet us there when you are called. Shido - Affirmative, captain. Shido saluted and immediately, the other pilots went inside. Tohka was just curious on what Shido is doing. Tohka - Who are those people? Shido - They're my squadmates. Tohka - 'Squadmates'? Shido - Yeah. They are people who watch over me. Tohka - Wow! I didn't realize that humans needed someone to watch over each other. Shido - (nodded) Not everyone are out to get you. Some of them are nice, and I want you to see it for yourself. Tohka - But, what happens if someone tries to kill me? Shido - Don't worry. I'll be there for you. Tohka - Promise me you'll be by my side? Shido - I promise I will. Suddenly, an announcement was heard. It was for Shido. Officer - 1st Lieutenant Itsuka, report to the briefing room immediately. I repeat, 1st Lieutenant Itsuka, report to the briefing room immediately. Shido then reassured Tohka. Shido - Listen, I'll be going somewhere. Just try to stay at one spot. Tohka - You mean here? Shido - No, I'll find you a spot. Tohka - Thank you. (1145 hrs. - briefing room) Everyone was gathered in the room and Col. Olsen began to start the debriefing. (cue 'Result') Col. Olsen - Good work on the liberation of Tokyo and welcome back Itsuka. The RLF are retreating north and began to take in heavy losses. With the city in our control, we should be able to expand our operations to the northern part of Japan. Also, we received news that the Northern Fleet will support our troops in preparation for the eventual liberation of all of Japan. However, there is still a question regarding today's operations, that is, in regards to how a single girl in medeval armor entered in the middle of the fight and managed to cause some significant damage to the city. Anyway, she'll be under the protection of the CPAF for the time being. Get some rest for now. Dismissed. (1202 hrs. - hallway) At the hallway, Shido was walking towards Tohka when Origami showed up unexpectedly. Origami - Shido, do you have a moment? Shido - Yeah. What is it? Origami - It's about today, and how you managed to get back here alive. Shido - You knew? Origami - Yes. I overheard what your officer said earlier. She then began to tell Shido something. Origami - Listen, it's a bit unrelated but, I need you to know something. Shido - Go ahead. (cue 'Sadly') Origami - Five years ago, my parents were killed because of a Spirit. Shido - 'Spirit'? Origami - Yes. They're are also the source of the spacequake you encountered earlier. Shido - Tohka wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Origami - 'Tohka'? Is that what you called her? Shido - Yes. She was just lost. I can't just leave her abandoned and let the RLF go after her! Origami - I see. Origami then decided to end the conversation with one more thing to say. Origami - I'll let her go this time. Just watch your back. She left and Shido then wondered about how one being was the cause of some of the disasters that befall the world years before. (End) Category:Date A Live Fanfiction